This invention relates to a disposable pants of trunks-type.
The disposable pants of trunks-type formed by placing front and rear waist regions prepared separately of each other and bonding these front and rear waist regions along a bonding line formed in a crotch regions of the these front and rear waist regions so as to describe a curve convex toward a waist line is well known, for example, from disclosures of Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 1994-57501A and 1994-63073A. These pants of prior art are formed at the top with a waist-opening and at the bottom with a pair of leg-openings. The bonding line formed in the crotch region to describe the curve convex toward the waist line enables an actual width of the crotch region to be enlarged and thereby provides a sufficient area adapted to cover the inner sides of wearer""s thighs.
The pants disclosed in these Publication comprise the front and rear waist regions of which the sheet surfaces put flat together and the interior of the pants should be expanded to form a space adapted to enclose the wearer""s belly, hip and thighs.
It is an object of this invention to provide a disposable pants of trunks-type having its interior previously formed with a space adapted to enclose belly and hip of a wearer.
According to this invention, there is provided a disposable pants of trunks-type having an upper edge defining a waist-opening and a lower edge defining a pair of leg-openings. openings.
The improvement according to this invention is in that the pants comprises: a pair of lateral trunk regions opposed to each other in a plane-symmetry relationship and a middle waist region extending between the lateral trunk regions so as to be convex downward wherein each of the lateral trunk regions has an upper section and a lower section extending downward from the upper section while the middle trunk region has a front trunk section, a rear trunk section opposed to the front trunk section, a crotch section extending between the front and rear trunk sections and a pair of downward extensions extending downward from transversely opposite side edges of the crotch section so that the front and rear trunk sections and the crotch section extend so as to intersect the upper sections while the downward extensions extend in parallel to the lower sections and the upper sections and the front and rear trunk sections are bonded together along edges thereof except upper edges thereof forming the waist-opening while the lower sections and the downward extensions are bonded together along edges thereof except lower edges forming a pair of leg-openings.
According to one preferred embodiment of this invention, an absorbent member adapted to absorb and to hold excretion prepared separately of the pants lies on an inner side of the middle trunk region and attached to the front trunk section and the crotch section, at least to the crotch section and wherein the absorbent member comprises a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core disposed between these two sheets.
According to another preferred embodiment of this invention, the lateral trunk regions and the middle trunk region, at least the middle trunk region comprises a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core disposed between these two sheets.